


Mirror, Mirror

by pink_bear (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pink_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon and Seungcheol are fuck buddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I finally wrote something a bit longer! I hope you guys like it heh

Jihoon’s soft footsteps were the only noise audible in the building. The lights were off, but at the end of the corridor he could see a thin line of light coming from under the dance practice’s studio doors.

The small boy took a deep breath in, hand resting on the door’s handle. He was already used to this. Too used to this.

Neither of them knew when it had started nor what they were. Seungcheol simply set the place and time that they would meet and Jihoon would always go, more than willing.

Seungcheol was already leaning against the mirror when he opened the door, arms crossed.

“Hey. Got here first today, huh?” A smirk played in the taller’s lips as he pressed himself off the mirror, walking towards Jihoon, who only grunted shortly. His hand held the back of Jihoon’s head and his fingers played with his hair. “You ok? Seem a bit quiet today.”

Jihoon simply shook his head with a small smile, leaning against the warm touch. “Only a bit stressed. Spent all day in the studio… nothing sounds right anymore.”

Seungcheol leaned down to take Jihoon’s lips in his. “Let’s take care of that.”

Jihoon immediately melted at the words with a soft moan of the other’s name, letting Seungcheol handle him however he wanted, kissing back eagerly when the other pressed his lips against his.

Seungcheol’s hands ran down Jihoon’s body until he reached the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head to throw it to the ground.

“So pretty.” Seungcheol let his fingers glide down the other’s smooth skin, stopping at the chest to thumb at his sensitive nipples and earning a small throaty sound from Jihoon.

Jihoon also tugged at Seuncheol’s shirt shyly – he didn’t want to be the only one exposed. Seungcheol smirked before pulling it off, going back to kissing down Jihoon’s chest.

Soon, the rest of their clothes were discarded on the floor, both boys kissing hungrily, hands grabbing anywhere they could on each other.

Jihoon was backed up against the mirror, the cold temperature of the glass making him shudder and let out a small whimper.

“Jihoonie… suck me off..” It was barely a whisper against Jihoon’s ear, but it had him scrambling to get on his knees and obediently pushing Seungcheol’s boxers off him.

Jihoon’s hand stroked Seungcheol’s dick twice before sinking his mouth on it, trying to get as much in as he could without gagging. Seungcheol groaned loudly at the sudden wet heat around him.

Feeling the thick cock hit the back of his throat, Jihoon swallowed around it to get used to the stretch, before slowly starting a pace, eagerly sucking and licking the cock in his mouth as he stared up at Seungcheol with wide eyes, teary from the strain.

The slurping sounds and the smaller boy’s moans, along with Seuncheol’s heavy breathing filled the room, turning both boys on even more.

“So filthy, Jihoonie.” Seungcheol let his hand grip Jihoon’s hair, forcing him to look up. “Moaning around my dick like the cock slut you are. I bet I could make you come just from fucking your mouth.”

Jihoon practically sobbed, hips bucking into nothing and a hand reaching to palm himself over his boxers, but Seungcheol thrust into his mouth suddenly, the man’s other hand detaching from the mirror to cup Jihoon’s face. “No touching yourself, baby. You know what happens.”

The smaller boy nodded (as one can with a dick in their mouth) and put his hand away before he could even do anything.

Seungcheol’s hand yanked lightly at the smaller’s hair and he and took that as a signal to stop.

Taking the cock out of his mouth with a wet pop, he let it rest against his cheek. Seungcheol took his time to take in the younger’s wet and puffy lips, Jihoon’s reddened cheeks and teary eyes.  
Seungcheol pulled him up by the arms, pressing him back against the cold mirror and nibbling on his ear.

“Please...” Jihoon whined quietly, his painfully hard cock still pressed against his boxers, untouched.

“Please what, baby? What do you want?”

“Please… touch me.”

“You’re not being very specific.”

Seungcheol’s smirk made Jihoon want to punch him, but that would certainly not give him what he wanted.

“I want you inside me.” The taller boy chuckled and simply leant down to lick over the small boy’s collarbones, hands on the other’s hips. “Seungcheol..”

The other tsked against skin. “So whiny, Jihoonie, are we?”

Jihoon was turned around, chest pressing against the cold mirror. He was able to see his own flushed face reflected, closing his eyes as to not deal with the embarrassment.

Seungcheol pushed Jihoon’s boxers off and threw them somewhere behind him. He held Jihoon’s ass cheeks, squeezing the soft flesh, appreciating how the excess spilt out of his hands. The other bit his lip, enjoying the sensation.

One of Seungcheol’s hands retreated and Jihoon grunted when Seungcheol slapped his ass hard, the other hand still gripping his other ass cheek.

“Fuck, Jihoonie.” Another slap was delivered, this time on the other cheek. “I love your pretty ass so much.”

Jihoon could only mutter a small whine of Seungcheol’s name, grinding his hips into the air desperately. He hadn’t received any kind of stimulation and could feel his dick hurt with every pulse, leaking on the floor.

Seungcheol delivered one last sharp slap before letting his hands wander to Jihoon’s back, tracing over the sides of the small frame and shoulder blades. He loved seeing Jihoon’s pretty, delicate skin behind his own calloused hands.

Leaning down, Seungcheol placed small kisses from the small of Jihoon’s back up to his neck, hands gripping the other’s hips, hearing Jihoon sigh contentedly.

“I’m going to get the lube, ok? Stay like that.” Jihoon nodded, watching through the mirror as Seungcheol searched through his bag on the floor and came back with a small bottle.

“I prepped myself already…” Jihoon’s voice was small when Seungcheol spread one of his cheeks to see the younger’s pink pucker.

Seungcheol rubbed his thumb over the hole teasingly, slipping the tip inside to test the waters as Jihoon mewled.

“I can’t believe I missed that show.” He poured the lube on his hand before stroking his dick to slick it, and then smeared some around Jihoon’s hole “Did you think about me?”

Seungcheol pressed his tip against Jihoon’s ass, pushing it in and out teasingly. “Did you think about my hard cock on your tight little hole?”

“S-Seungch-eol pleas-ah!” Jihoon gasped loudly when Seungcheol slid inside him suddenly, back arching at the intrusion.  
Seungcheol fell forward, palms pressing on either side of Jihoon’s head as he gave hard thrusts into the other’s ass.

“Fuck, Seungcheol!” Jihoon screamed when the other’s cock hit his prostate. “Fuck me _harder_!”

Seungcheol gripped Jihoon’s arms so he hovered over the mirror, pulling them back beside his hips, tugging Jihoon’s body back every time he thrusted in.

Jihoon’s ass hit Seungcheol’s skin with a loud slap every time the other pushed him back, the wet sounds of the dick moving in his hole accompanying it.

“Fuck fuck fuck _fuck_!” Jihoon screamed and averted his eyes down in embarrassment, head falling forward. “Please touch me. _Please_ , Seungcheol, it hurts so much, _fuck_!”

Seungcheol circled one of his arms around Jihoon’s abdomen, pulling him up, his other hand moving forward to enclose around his smooth cock.

Jihoon immediately began trying to thrust into the warm hand, moaning loudly, and Seungcheol helped him out, moving his hand in time with his thrusts.

Having been denied for too long, Jihoon already felt the familiar tug at his belly, Seungcheol stroking him harder and harder.

“Cum… I’m gonna c-cum!” Jihoon sobbed, and Seungcheol groaned loudly, feeling the other’s hole clench around him rhythmically.

“Cum for me, Jihoonie. Cum all over the floor for me, baby boy.” Seungcheol groaned in the other’s ear, angling a sharp thrust to his prostate that had Jihoon screaming, spurts of cum landing on the floor, some getting on the mirror.

Seungcheol kept stroking the younger’s dick without stopping his hips, Jihoon trembling and crying in overstimulation above him. The taller caught all the dribbling white substance in his fingers before putting them in Jihoon’s mouth, letting him lap up eagerly.

Seungcheol detached himself from Jihoon, holding his hand as he sat right in front of the mirror.

“Come sit here, baby.”

Jihoon’s legs were still trembling from the orgasm when he walked over, sitting himself gently onto Seungcheol’s cock with a groan, hole still sensitive.

Seungcheol snapped his hips up, gripping Jihoon down so he could reach deeper.

The younger’s ears burned and he looked down as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, cock getting hard all over again.

Seungcheol delivered a sharp thrust up, grabbing Jihoon’s hair so he would look at the mirror. “Watch yourself getting your ass fucked by my cock. Watch how much your slutty little hole can take inside.”

Seungcheol’s hands reached for Jihoon’s thighs, holding them open by the back of his knees.

Jihoon moaned at the sight, Seungcheol’s cock disappearing inside him, his own already hard dick bouncing with every thrust, wet with precum. His rim was stretched over Seungcheol’s thick length, clenching harder whenever Seungcheol hit his prostate.

“Seungcheol… _fuck_ …” Jihoon panted, grinding down on the dick in his ass, eyes unable to leave the sight in front of him. His eyes filled with tears of pleasure that rolled down his cheeks.

Seungcheol snapped his hips up hard and fast, thighs slapping against Jihoon’s loudly. Jihoon moaned lewdly, unable to control himself anymore, body trembling everywhere.

“Cum, Jihoonie! Cum around my cock again like a good boy.”

Seungcheol pounded into Jihoon’s hole even harder, cock hitting his prostate more than once and Jihoon came all over himself with a sob and tears running down his cheeks, this time untouched.

Seungcheol kept pounding into the clenching hole with heavy breaths, milking the smaller man for all he was worth, still holding his legs open. With a loud groan, he spilled himself inside, watching through the mirror as Jihoon trembled violently on top of him and came again, barely anything dribbling out of his cock.

Jihoon slumped back into the warm chest behind him, still sobbing lightly with his hips still twitching from the third orgasm, and Seungcheol wrapped his arms around his small frame, kissing the smaller’s shoulder lightly.

“Was I too rough, Jihoon? Are you ok?”

Jihoon simply nodded tiredly. “It was… s-so good…”

Seungcheol gently detached himself from the smaller man, earning a groan from the latter, before moving to his bag to get the box of wet wipes, and began cleaning Jihoon as best as he could, then cleaning himself. He went to clean the mirror and the floor as well before throwing everything in the trash, digging it deep under some papers as to not seem suspicious.

Collecting their clothes, he dressed himself up before beginning to dress Jihoon sloppily, proceeding to pick him up along with his bag to drop him off in the dorm’s bed.


End file.
